1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a process for the production of gasoline boiling range stocks from lower boiling olefins. More particularly the invention relates to a process wherein C3 to C5 olefins are oligomerized to produce C8 to C9 olefins which are then hydrogenated to produce desirable gasoline blending stocks.
2. Related Art
Conversion of olefins to gasoline and/or distillate products is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,978 and 4,021,502 wherein gaseous olefins in the range of ethylene to pentene either alone or in admixture with paraffins are converted into an olefinic gasoline blending stock by contacting the olefins with a catalyst bed made up of a ZSM-5 type zeolite. In U. S. Pat. No. 4,227,992, Garwood and Lee disclose operating conditions for the selective conversion of C3+olefins mainly to aliphatic hydrocarbons. Also U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,062 and 4,211,640 disclose a process for converting olefins to gasoline components. Chang, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,133 disclose production of synthetic lubricants by oligomerization of C2-C5 olefins and subsequent hydrogenation of the higher boiling olefins. A liquid phase process for the oligomerization of C4 and C5 isoolefins is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,124 wherein the reaction mixture is allowed to boil to remove the heat of reaction and in one embodiment a further dimerization is obtained in a reactive distillation column.
Brunelli, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,555 disclose that the two isomers of di-isobutylene, 2,4,4-tri-methyl pentene and 2,4,4-tri-methyl-2-pentene when hydrogenated both yield 2,2,4 tri-methyl pentane which is the standard for octane measurement, i.e., RON=100 and MON=100.